Bear family
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: What if the spell for Queen Elinor would have lasted 3 years? Her daughter has to find a cure in a distant country and The triplets have to live with their mother, with the enemy. But can Mor'du show that their is more to him then a killing machine? Can he learn to love this family? Plus I'd like to warn out that this is a fiction, it is not based 100% on real bears. Sharp T sex.
1. Chapter 1 Bear family

Chapter 01 Queen Elinor and Mor'du's love

**Quanktumspirit: "I wondered what if the spell should have lasted 3 years, in this time Merida has to travel far away to find the cure against her mother's transformation, but her mother has her own problems, winter has come and nobody is willing to take her in, except the transformed prince by the name of Mor'du, but what happens if he asks for a single repayment. Something that will throw away her trust in everybody. Please review, I own nobody except the idea."**

* * *

It was a terrible mistake Merida has done, her beloved mother, who was now a huge and black bear, just like Mor'du, quickly as her mother was transformed Merida ran away with her into the dark forest and off to the black cottage of the wood carver a.k.a the witch. She found 4 potions with labels on them. Quickly Merida threw in her potion to find out how to save her mother.

"_**Hello my fair Princess, I forgot to tell you how to turn your beloved bear mother back, well here it is: You have to travel to the country of a thousand leaves, blend them together to create a drink and feed it to your mother. If your mother drinks the black potion next to the one you threw in then the spell will last longer until you created that brew, once finished she can be turned back, if not then by the next full moon will she remain a bear forever," The witch said.**_

"**What the hell… mother are you ok with this?" Merida asked her mother scared.**

"_**I am my dear daughter, quickly," Queen Elinor nuzzled to her.**_

Merida nodded, she threw the potion down her mother's neck and her mother felt a little happier, quickly the two returned to the castle for Merida to do some research on the country with a thousand leaves and what this drink is supposed to be. Queen Elinor stayed in the woods and waited for her daughter to tell her.

* * *

As she waited Elinor suddenly heard a twig break, quickly she spun around and came face to face with Mor'du, Elinor growled at him to stay away from her and her daughter, Mor'du chuckled as he growled talked to her.

"_**Are you ok my Queen?" Mor'du asked chuckling/growling.**_

"_**Stay away from me, my daughter, my husband the king, my clan, you… you bear," Queen Elinor shouted/growled. **_

Instead of growling back, the bear seems to be chuckling as if something was amusing to him. He hammered his front paws into the ground with laughter. Queen Elinor continued to growl at him to stay away from her. After 20 minutes Mor'du whipped his paws against his eyes to whips his laughter tears away, before speaking again to her.

"_**Oh my, that must be the funniest joke I have ever heard, if I am a bear then what are you? Hihihi, a gigantic teddy bear with its own mind? Hahahah, what are you waiting here for anyway?" Mor'du laughs.**_

"_**I am waiting for my daughter to tell me how I can be turned back to my original state. And how long I have got left before I become a rotten bear permanently. The sooner I can be transformed back the sooner I can leave," Elinor snapped.**_

"**Mummy, where are you?" The two bears suddenly heard.**

"_**That must be here, I'd better make myself scarce," Mor'du said and left.**_

Elinor nodded, she watched as the black bear left, then there was a beautiful sent in the air, like a rose, Elinor blushed it is a beautiful smell.

* * *

Then the bushes moved again and her daughters red wiled curls suddenly appeared, she looked excited.

"**Mum, I have some good, bad and good news to tell you, the good news is that I know how to turn you back," Merida said happy.**

Elinor smiled and clapped in her hands, and then she made a moving motion with her paw for her daughter to continue.

"**This drink the witch talked about is called tea, see here, it is mainly produced in India by some folks. But the bad news is that I have to travel there on my own and I have to ask you to stay hidden in the forest for the 3 years whiles I am gone to get the cure, don't let anybody find you, will you manage?" Merida asked her mother.**

Elinor looked horrified, 3 years? But then she will stay a bear forever, like the story of Mor'du. Merida saw the scared and upset look in her mother's eyes. Quickly she gave her mother the potion in her hand.

"**Don't worry mother, drink this potion, you will stay half human, half bear for the 3 years I will be away. Please stay in the forest and away from trouble, I have to get back to Dunbroch and pack my bags." Merida said.**

Elinor nodded and watched as her daughter ran away again, then she looked down at the potion, she looked the way where Mor'du ran off, he didn't come back jet even with her daughter gone. Elinor thought she won't survive as a bear with nobody there to help her. So she nodded, swallowed the potion and was suddenly unconscious for a fair amount of time.

* * *

After Mor'du returned he found the Queen/bear unconscious. He panicked, checked on her breathing, but was relieved to see she was ok. As he looked around he heard a sound, 3 baby bears suddenly appeared and stood round the unconscious Queen. Mor'du was confused, but he sniffed the air, a cold breeze came and made the 3 baby's shiver.

"**Who are you 3? What happened to Elinor?" Mor'du growled to the 3 bears.**

"**We are Hubert, Hamish and Harris, Elinor is our mother, we saw our sister Merida give her a potion which should hold her human mind in the bear body for 3 years, we licked across our mothers mouth and have now the same portion inside of us, our sister has to travel to a country called India to get something called tea, then mum and we will be able to be turned back normal," Hubert explained.**

"**Ah understood, good luck." Mor'du said and was about to leave.**

"**Wait, fair king… winter is approaching fast… can you please help us? We know nothing about being bears; all 4 of us will surely die if you can't help." Harris called out.**

"**So? You are not my problem," Mor'du said.**

"**Please… please good lord, we need your help," Hamish said.**

As Mor'du heard it he was still in tempt to leave, but Hamish, Harris and Hubert cried a baby bears cry, it was so painful and pitiful that it hurt Mor'du in his heart. He growled darkly to himself before changing his mind. He cut down a massive branch and dragged it back to the 3 cubs, the baby bears looked at him confused as they saw he tried to pull their mom onto it.

"**Well, come on you 3, if you want help you have to pay me back, we have to get to my cave, otherwise your mother and you 3 will freeze tonight. We are expecting a snow storm for the next 3 days. I have about enough food, but do try and find some more fast. I'll get you 4 home, meet me at sun down at Der'Tryk Bridge between your Kingdom and mine," Mor'du ordered.**

"**Thank you," Hubert said.**

Hubert, Hamish and Harris ran through the forest and started collecting a lot of food, old honey cones they managed to find threw luck, pine cones, some dead rabbits, fish and roots. The 3 had a bit to eat. As they had enough Hubert walked with his brothers back to the Der'Tryk Bridge. As they were there they saw Mor'du standing with Elinor at the bridge. The Queen was transported with a lift-type thing across since she was still asleep. Mor'du sensed the 3 bears returning and really, they held their promise.

"**Thank you very much, quickly into here," Mor'du ordered.**

The 3 baby bears followed him into the castle. It was quite big. At the back of the room which was the only one covered with wood from the storm there was a large enough bed to hold all 5 bears if they were fully grown. Mor'du lay Queen Elinor down and took some grass, he started to clean the wound up. The 3 cubs looked at Mor'du interested. They must admit that he was very experienced in being a bear.

After Queen Elinor was save he sat at the other end of the room and began to chew on a root for his dinner. He could sense the 3 baby bears were keeping their eyes on him. They wanted to hold a discussion, but didn't know what to talk about. So he decided to start instead.

"**So kid's, what happened? How did you 4 end up in the forest?" Mor'du asked.**

"**Well, we found a cup cake, we of course didn't know that it was drenched with a bear magic and ate it. That's how we were transformed. Then we ran out of the castle and tried to find our mother since she wasn't at home. Then we found her as a bear as well, we stayed with her, the rest you know," Hamish explained.**

"**Yes indeed," Mor'du said.**

He nodded, stretched out and lay down to sleep in his bed. The Queen was save in another bed the other end of the room, the 3 bears looked at him as to what they should do now.

"**Have a rest guy's, tomorrow I'll show you how to live as a bear, but it is getting late," Mor'du explained.**

The 3 cubs nodded, they quickly hugged him and fell fast asleep together. Mor'du looked at the 3 cubs a little shocked, he was a cold killing machine, and jet… the 3 bears didn't have any fear of him any more. It's as if… they saw him as an adopted father. Mor'du looked over to the 4 other bears and smiled at them. It wouldn't be bad if… Mor'du quickly shook that thought from his mind. Since he knew that Queen Elinor would never try and betray her husband. Well time will tell.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**


	2. Chapter 2 The first day

Chapter 02 The first day as a bear

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, written date: Tuesday 3rd June 2014."**

* * *

The next morning Elinor woke up and found herself on a very big bed inside a castle, she hoped that this howl bear thing was just a nightmare, but as she looked down at her hand's she noticed they weren't her delicate human hands any more, but real bear hands.

"_**What the hell happened?" Elinor asked herself socked.**_

She looked around the room, sure it was styled like a very old castle, suddenly Elinor heard a baby bear sound, she walked a bit forward and found 3 baby bears.

"_**Mummy, you are up," The 3 baby bears said.**_

"_**What mummy? M… Hubert, Hamish, Harris?" Elinor asked confused as she pointed each of her children out.**_

"_**Yes, mummy you must remember yesterday," Harris asked.**_

"_**O… oh no, so it wasn't a dream? This is Mor'du's home?" Elinor asked worried.**_

"_**Yes, but he has been a dear mother, he carried you all the way to his home, he fed us 4 and he made sure that you weren't hurt. He stayed at the other end of the cave away from us, but we don't quite know why," Hubert explained.**_

Suddenly they heard a calm snoring sound from the other end, the 3 triplets shivered a bit as they looked towards Mor'du. He was still asleep, dough not as deep as he let them believe.

After a few minutes Elinor looked back over to her children. She pointed first at her lips to indicate to her children to remain quiet and then towards the outside of the castle to show they should leave without waking him up.

Hubert, Hamish, Harris and Elinor quietly tip toed out of the castle. But just as they reached a few miles into the meadow area from the home did they hear a roar coming from the castle. Suddenly from the ruins came Mor'du out. He charged after the 3 and jumped past them before bashing the triplets into their mother, forcing them to suddenly stop. Elinor tried to turn around fast, but she didn't dare to move as she looked at Mor'du confused.

But as he suddenly saw a damaged tree not too far from them his eyes widened. Mor'du didn't dare move again. Elinor and the triplets tried to run the other direction, but he suddenly growled very darkly at them.

"_**Don't move from the spot jet…" Mor'du snapped.**_

"_**You have nothing to tell us Mor'du," Elinor growled.**_

"_**No mother, I think he knows what he is talking about…" Hubert said, but then stopped.**_

"_**Where are we now anyway?" Hamish asked.**_

Mor'du just turned his head, as he saw a few plants poking through the thick snow he knew in an instant where they were, this was the river, it has frozen over now, which separated the meowed area from a forest a few miles from them and the ice on the river was in danger of breaking. It may not be deep at all, but it was at least -40 degrees Celsius down there. It could freeze any of them if they would break through the ice.

"_**We are on the iced up river of this country, the water may not be so deep, but because neither of you 4 have enough winter fur on or even winter fat to burn during the 3 months any contact with the ice water could kill you 4," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**What? We have to get off here now," Elinor panicked.**_

Mor'du nodded, he calculated which ones were the most likely to break threw the cracks, so far just by looking the only ones he could get safely off the ice with the 3 cubs and Elinor, but any wrong move from either of them, it could spell disaster for them. The 3 baby bears sat by their mother and looked confused.

Nobody dared to move, suddenly Mor'du almost snatched up Hamish, but Elinor saw it and quickly swiped at him before growling deep and angry at Mor'du. But as if the ice wasn't danger enough, did they hear King Fergus in the distance with his hunting party.

"**We have caught a good deer my men, well done," King Fergus called out to the others.**

"_**Oh King Fergus, he might be able to help us," Elinor thought quickly.**_

"_**King Fergus and helping us? Hello Queen Elinor, wake up and smell your winter fur, you 4 are bears now, he is most likely going to have us shot and killed before he would help, great just what we need, now we have to get out of here even faster than before," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**Ok, what do we have to do?" Hamish asked.**_

Mor'du looked around, just above his head there was a branch that lead to a tree which stood on the river's side. He could reach it with his head. He looked as to wear the 3 baby bears were, they were still cowered around Elinor in fear of their lives. He nodded.

"_**I know, but boy's you have to trust me, Hamish, Hubert and Harris, climb one by one on your mothers back and stay just between her shoulder blades, Elinor you have to stretch your arms and paws out and aim them towards me, I then stretch mine out, once the 3 are on my arms I can bend over to the river bed and they can climb off," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**You think that will work?" Harris asked worried.**_

"_**Yes, trust me," Mor'du said looking seriously at them.**_

The baby bears looked at their mother, she wasn't so sure either, but they did as he asked. The triplets each climbed onto their mother and balanced themselves on her arms. Then she turned her body carefully towards Mor'du, as their fingers just touched they held hands for a short while.

Hamish was the first to dare and walk over his mother's arm and onto Mor'du's. The baby cub got onto Mor'du's back. Then Mor'du had to move his body and bend his other hand down towards the ground. Hamish slid down his arm.

Once Hamish was safely across Hubert dared next. He did the same as his brother and within a short while he was across to. Now all was missing was Harris, he nodded and performed the same. Good all 3 cubs were now save and sound on the other side of the bed.

But what about their mother, Mor'du thought through how to save her and himself. The ice was cracking more violently under them and Elinor was getting very nervous. She tried to walk normally, but the ice suddenly gave way, Mor'du had the saving idea, he grabbed her arms very violently and fast, with everything he got he hurled her of the ice back on land, instead he broke threw the ice and went almost straight down in the lake.

"_**MOR'DU!" All 4 of the other bears shouted shocked. **_

Mor'du paddled for his live, plus the ice temperatures were freeing him instantly. He howled with pain. Eleanor build quickly with her children a sort of lift and hurled a long piece of rope towards the other bear. He grabbed it with his mouth and the other 4 bears heaved him out as well.

Once he was up he breath calmly in and out. As he was save on the other side he shook his entire body getting the cold water of his fur and ending up looking like a cuddly teddy bear. The others giggled a little bit.

"_**Thank you Mor'du. You saved us," Hamish said happy.**_

"_**It's ok guy's, but walk carefully we have a lot of rivers here in these areas, they are good for finding food, fish and such, but very bad for falling through the ice," Mor'du explained.**_

The other 4 bears nodded, they walked back away from the river, until Harris had an idea, he whispered something to his brothers quiet and they chuckled together. Mor'du was walking normally, listening out and sniffing the air. Elinor was walking beside him and was looking around as well. What are they exactly looking for?

"_**Um… Mor'du, what are you looking for?" Harris asked him.**_

"_**I sense… (sniffs again) somebody is coming this way guy's," Mor'du said worried.**_

"_**Hu? Really? Who? I can't tell," Elinor asked as she tried to work out what she was smelling.**_

The bigger bear Mor'du walked quickly deeper towards the trees, the other 4 followed him. There they stayed hidden. Out of the distance came King Fergus with a hunting party and some wild dogs. He has worked out by now that his wife has disappeared, just as much as his daughter and his 3 son's.

"**Where are they, Merida, Hamish, Huber, Harris, ELINOR!" King Fergus called out.**

"_**Oh, it's our father, DADDY!" The 3 baby bears called.**_

"_**NO GUY'S STAY HERE!" Mor'du quickly shouted to the 3 baby bears.**_

"_**Hey he is our father," Hamish snapped at him.**_

"_**Guy's turn your brains on, YOU ARE BEARS! Your father would have us all killed if he saw us like this now," Mor'du explained to the others, the big one was shouting again.**_

"_**Oh true, crap what now?" Elinor asked worried.**_

"_**Go back deep into the forest and hide, or better return to the cave immediately, I'll hold him off for now to try and win you 4 some time," Mor'du explained.**_

"_**ok, but please… don't get killed," Elinor and the 3 baby bears said at the same time.**_

Mor'du blinked a bit and nodded, he pointed to the forest and the 4 bears disappeared.

Then no 5 minuets later King Fergus found him. Mor'du was mad and got into his 'big bear' position. He raised up on his back legs and growled at him mad.

"**Mor'du, you monster, YOU KILLED MY WIFE ELINOR, MY SONS HUBERT, HARRIS AND HAMISH, AS WELL AS MY DAUGHTER MERIDA!" King Fergus shouted at the bear.**

Mor'du howled inside with laughter a bit, but he was more mad then in the mod to laugh, so the two had a very brutal battle. King Fergus continued to attack him as Mor'du attacked him back. He threw the king and his men from the cliff and they fled back home.

Mor'du chuckled, but as he was about to return to Elinor and the triplets an arrow was sent lose and rammed it into his back, he screamed in pain and Mor'du collapsed in the snow, the blood dripping from his shoulder in pain.

Elinor and the Triplets stayed hiding in the forest as they waited for him to return, they waited until the sun was set and the moon came out. Still no Mor'du.

"_**Mummy, what if Mor'du has been killed?" Hamish asked his mother scared.**_

"_**He isn't dead guy's, he is just… fighting off your father…" Elinor said a little worried.**_

"_**If he is ok then he should be back by now," Harris said.**_

"_**True guy's, come let's search for him," Elinor said.**_

The four bears walked carefully around the woods, suddenly Hubert smelt blood, they followed their bear sense carefully and found Mor'du, he was lying wounded on the ground, the part of his back that wasn't covered with fur had a massive gash wound, blood dripped carefully out, Mor'du himself was still concourse, but in serious pain.

"_**Mor'du… are you ok?" Elinor asked him shocked.**_

He nodded carefully and raised himself carefully back up. They quickly headed back to the cave.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody."**


	3. Chapter 3 Showing love

Chapter 03 Showing love

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody jet,"**

* * *

With Merida

Merida just arrived in Middle Europe after battling her way threw the European tribe battles, it wasn't easy for her. As she reached what we know today as Germany she was taken captive by the Germanen humans.

"**Was willst du?" The boss of the Germanen asked her mad.**

"**Meine name Merida, Me need to get to Indian, find tea, drink for mother to save," Merida tried to explain herself to the Germans**.

They discussed quietly among each other what she actually meant, after a 2 week discussion over if they should just decapitate Merida or let her continue the Germanen agreed to let her continue. This decision was actually made by the Chiefes son called Heinrich. He heard of Merida's story and wanted her to finish it.

So he sent her on her way with a faster horse seeing as they have taken her horse captive for themselves and that Meridas horse was k.o and not designed for the warmer European temperatures. Merida thanked them and continued on her long journey. As she reached Poland Merida noticed the sun was getting warmer. She panicked because it meant Spring has arrived and she has less then half a year and 3 more years to get threw.

Merida speared her new horse forward and hopped she will reach India soon. Oh her new horses name was Martin.

* * *

Back in Scotland

Threw the rest of the winter Elinor, Mor'du, Hamish, Harris and Hubert were fast asleep. They stayed like that until a small butterfly flew into the cave. It landed on Harris's nose and he sneezed.

"_**Hatue, hu? Guy's wake up," Harris called out to his brothers.**_

Hubert yawned and stretched himself out. He blinked and saw his other brother in the bear form. The triplets all were awake now and looked at each others bear forms. It took them about 20 minuets until they worked out what happened about a winters length ago.

As the triplets were up they looked around themselves, all 3 baby bears were between two very big bears, one slightly bigger and with more damage then the other. Remembering the legend of Mor'du by their mother Elinor the three bears worked quickly out that this must be the cursed bear himself. Sleeping a bed away from their own mother.

As the 3 bears were chuckling amongst each other Elinor woke up from the baby's sound and looked at them pleased.

"_**Morning guy's, did you sleep well?" Elinor asked her children in the language as the bears.**_

Hamish grinned at his mother, all 3 of the baby bear cubs hugged and play fought with their mother. Elinor smiled lovingly at her baby's. All 4 walked outside and looked at the snow which was melting away, as Elinor picked up the sound of water running.

The 4 stretched one more time and walked over, next to Mor'du's cave Elinor saw that there was a massive river, the one they have crossed as he lead them back home. At the river Elinor and her children had a long drink.

As the sun was about as heigh in the sky to show it was afternoon did the last of the 5 bears finally woke up. Mor'du walked out, rubbed the last sleep and he looked a little bit smaller then as they first meet.

He waved at the mother and her cubs before stretching out. Then Mor'du walked away from the cave to enjoy the day away and do 'bear activities'. Hamish walked after him and looked at the bigger bear with a question.

"_**Morning Mor'du, thank you that we were permitted to have our hibernation sleep with you in the cave," Hamish said happy.**_

**Mor'du smiled at the young bear cub, "No problem little one, have a lovely spring,"**

As he wanted to walk away the other 4 came by as well. All of the 4 bears looked at him questioning threw all of their eyes as to what they should do now.

(I only know a bit about bears, so I am not sure if this what I will type out next is actually the truth, or not, so please just go with it)

"_**All 4 of you need to exit the mossed clump from your but out, then your body can poop once more," Mor'du explained and then walked off.**_

**But Hubert called out, "What do you mean 'poop out'? How?"**

Mor'du just shook his head, he walked behind a big stone, sat on his back legs and closed his eyes. With everything he has he forced the moss and grass lump out of himself and made a quite big po pile. Elinor and the children understood what he meant.

All 4 of them sat next to each other and with everything they had they forced their poops out as well. All 4 of the piles reeked, imagine the smell of human po, then times that by about 100, it wouldn't even come close to the stench these piles made.

After all 4 of them relieved themselves from the digested grass did Mor'du dig all the poo piles underground. He sniffed a few times above it to make sure nobody could locate their stenches again.

After the job's were finished he walked off again. The cups and Elinor close behind. Mor'du looked at the 4 confused, why were they still following him? Winter was over for the next 9 months, they don't need him for anything else.

"_**Mor'du, can we still stay with you through out the years, until the 3 years are over and my daughter Merida returns from India," Queen Elinor begged him.**_

But Mor'du just shook his head. His thoughts were all over the place. Having a female bear this close to him can cause any male bear to want to mate with them and … l... love them. Mor'du's entire body shook with fear. As far as he has learned in his curse is that it was his selfishness that caused him to become a strong and mighty bear in the first place. His brothers and family were long gone and he had nobody.

Having Elinor, Hamish, Harris and Hubert under his care was about the same as having a family once more. Mor'du smiled softly and nodded his head calmly.

"_**Ok Queen Elinor, you 4 can stay for the time being with me, so let's start the morning off with a little stroll, the time right now is about 9 AM so we should be about the only animals awake yet, your 'husband' King Fergus doesn't start a hunting party until later in the afternoon at about 1 to 4 PM, so we have the forest more or less all to ourselves," Mor'du explained and nodded his head.**_

**Suddenly Harris had an idea, "I know, let's play hide and seek, your it Mor'du,"**

**Mor'du chuckled, "Fine with me, one, two, three,"**

Queen Elinor, Hubert, Harris and Hamish chuckled and ran into the forest to hide. It is truly a magnificent forest in Scotland and the way the spring wind waved over them, it made all 4 of them feel more at home then it ever has in all of their young lives.

Queen Elinor hid herself behind a thick old tree, Hubert hid himself in the river with a hollow stick to breath threw it, Harris hid in a old hollow tree and Hamish hid in a hole.

After Mor'du finished counting he walked forward and first used the soft spring wind to locate the 4 of them. He found them a small stream up wards. With another sniff of the air he located his first victim, Harris. He climbed a bit up the old hollow tree and pulled the young cub out chuckling. He gave him one lick across his back before he growled back at him.

"_**Hi, hihihihi found you Harris," Mor'du said.**_

"_**Good one Mor'du, next my mother and my 2 other brothers," Harris said chuckling some more.**_

Mor'du nodded his head, the two walked to the river to have a quick drink, as Mor'du noticed one of the bamboo sticks in the river was a little lower then the others, he grabbed a hold of it and heaved the bamboo out of the river.

Attached to the bamboo was a wet, black furred baby cub known as Hubert, he let go of the bamboo from his small baby bear teeth and landed smack bottom on the ground, chuckling.

**Mor'du nodded his head, "Two down, Harris and Hubert, just Elinor and Hamish to go,"**

"_**Correct sir," Hubert said chuckling as well.**_

Whiles Hubert and Harris were 'baby bear fighting' between each other, Mor'du sniffed the air again and continued to locate the last missing cub and the mother of the children. As he came to a small hole not to far from a conker tree did he find Hamish.

The young cup stupidly didn't notice how deep he was in, so Mor'du had to stretch his paw out and fish the young cub out of the trap, as he had all 3 cubs safe he nodded his head. All that was left was their wonderful, beautiful mother.

Mor'du quickly shook himself, that such beautiful thoughts would even hit him in the first place made him shiver inside. Elinor was married for chris sake and here he was still falling for her kind and sweet nature any way. It must be this cursed spring afternoon that is making him fell these strange butterfly's inside his stomach.

The quicker he finds Elinor the better. He sniffed the air and ground once more and located her behind a very thick tree, Elinor tried to walk around the tree on her hind legs, but Mor'du was quicker and caught her from behind.

"_**Hahahah," The two laughed.**_

The two older bears didn't notice the young cubs tackled them from behind sending all 5 of them rolling down the grassed hill and sending newly formed flowers out of their hold. Whiles the cubs were rolling more or less to the left hand side, Elinor and Mor'du were rolling towards the right, one on top of the other, Mor'du tried to get out of her hold, but the female bear had other ideas.

As Mor'du and Elinor reached the floor of the hill, Elinor was on top of him. In this unusual position Elinor suddenly kissed Mor'du passionate. At that second she completely forgot her children and her husband King Fergus.

Mor'du froze as Elinor begged for entrance into his hot mouth. Without thinking he opened his jaw up and allowed Elinor to taste the insides of his mouth. Both bears remained in that position for what seemed like hours, making up. Hot air was whirling around them and giving both bears the deepest pleasure they have ever felt in their entire lives.

But as they heard a quiet bear call did they quickly stopped and both walked a few feet away from each other, completely gob smacked over what they have just done, they just kissed each other passionately as if nothing else in the world mattered. Was this a sign that they were now 'mates/lovers?' It felt like it to the both of them.

**'Can I submit myself to Mor'du forever? I have seen so many beautiful sides to him, that I want him to be the only bear/man that can make me weak in my knees,' Elinor thought to herself worried.**

**'NO, no, no, no Mor'du you are not allowed for her to fall for you. Of course she has a hot body, she is as kind as I have never seen in a woman before, but she has a husband, and will most likely kill you first before she will allow herself to be your mate, but no other female bear or woman has ever made me feel this way,' Mor'du thought to himself worried.**

As both bears came to the cubs they were playing some more, but as the sun set all 5 of them headed back to the cave. Once there the children snuggled up with Elinor and Hamish pulled on Mor'du's paw to sleep next to them and cuddle up with the family.

Felling to tired to argue the two adults nodded to that idea, laid as close as they could to each other. Hamish, Harris and Hubert lied between the two grown up bears and cuddled with both of them. As the evening continued to role on the bears had the most wonderful and beautiful dreams ever.

Elinor was secretly also hopping, that she won't fall in love with Mor'du, dough he was everything she wanted in a man, he wasn't her husband. What will she do once she and her children have been lifted from the curse? They would have to leave Mor'du to roam the woods all on his own. How can she stay with him? Forever.

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "Trouble is in the horizon. And It is just going to get weirder and stranger through out the years. Oh and if you guy's are wondering why the spell has to last for 3 year because I want a litter somebody to come in the tale as well. MY own character, who? Well wait and see. :)"**

**Quanktumspirit exit 2: "Sorry that I had to re-upload this chapter. But I hope it has now less spelling mistakes."**


	4. Chapter 4 A King in mouring

Chapter 04 A King in mourning

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, this chapter is for King Fergus."**_

* * *

For the past 5 months King Fergus was walking around his entire kingdome. None of the other clans, so 'the McGuffin' clan, the clan of the 'Dingwalls', and last the clan of the 'Macintosh's' have seen Merida, Hubert, Harris, Hamish or his wife Elanor. He was already worrying that they might have been grabbed and killed by Mor'du.

If yes then King Fergus was willing to sacrefice his own life to kill Mor'du once more. He grabbed a few of his men and searched the forests of his kingdome to find that monster of a bear.

* * *

Instead of finding Mor'du or anybody for that he came across Young Macintosh. The young prince of Lord Macintosh was just praticing his bow and arrow aming better to try and impress Merida once more. Shall he see her again.

"**Good day Young Macintosh, have you seen my daughter Merida, Elanore my wife, Harris, Hubert or Hamish these past few months?" King Fergus asked.**

**But the young lord shook his head, "I am sorry my king, but I haven't seen either of the 4 since the tournerment for your daughters hand a few months back."**

"**Are you sure," One of King Fergus's men asked, "It is strange that nobody has seen them."**

"**If you do see either of the 4, please bring them back home to Castle Dun Broch, I miss all of them very much." King Fergus said worried.**

"**I will your heighness, good luck," Young Macingtosh said.**

The journey continued. As they left Young Macingtosh behind he groned once more as his arrow still didn't strike the center target.

* * *

As the clan Dun Brock came to a river they let their horces drink their fills. At that river they came across the clan 'Mac Guffin'. Lord, Lady and Young Mac Guffin were all fishing in the river to fill their food sources up. All their servants were fishing also and salting te fish down for storage and the long rie back home.

As Young Mac Guffin spotted King Fergus he waved to him. Their servants bowed down to the other clan, but Lord Mac Guffin glared and grabed his sword.

"**What do you want here King Fergus of the Dun Broch's? We are just suplying our clan with some fish," Lord Mac Guffin growled mad.**

**King Fergus nodded his head, "I can see that Lord Mac Guffin, I don't want to disturb any longer then neccessairy, have either of you seen my daughter Merida, Elanor, Hubert, hamish or Harris?"**

Saddly everybody shook their heads as well. Still no sign of the family. According to a servant they were attacked b the Normans once and their entire life stock has been stolen, so with the fishes they were trying to re-build their food supplies.

King Fergus gave them his appologies for such bad luck and proceded to his next destination. The clan of Dingwalls.

* * *

As they road threw the 'Dingwalls' forest did they meet up with the son, so Wee Dingwall. He has just cut threw a few layers of wood with his two front teeth.

After cutting the wood into a decent pile did the son of Lord Dingwall notice the other clan. Quickly he placed his hands over his mouth and let lose a shriek of a call. All the birds around the forest fleed. After shrieking again did Lord Dingwall walk up to them.

"**Yes, yes what is it Wee Dingwall?" Lord Dingwall asked his son.**

**Wee Dingwall looked at his father, "Dad, our king, King Fergus is here,"**

Lord Dingwall looked up and as he saw King Fergus he bowed down to him.

"**Why, yes it is indeed. So King Fergus, what are you looking for in the Dingwalls forests?" Lord Dingwall asked him.**

**King Fergus nodded his head, "I was just wondering if either of you have seen my wife, 3 sons and my daughter Merida?"**

**But Wee Dingwall shook his head, "I'm sorry my king, but we haven't, I was just showing my father my teeth bitting skills off to collect wood. Some of our farming areas have been destroyed and we are re-building a stall for our sheep."**

"**Oh, sorry to hear, good luck lord and Wee, if either of you do see my son's, Merida or Elanor, please send them back home as soon as possible," King Fergus said.**

Lord and Wee Dingwall nodded their heads. After bidding them good bye the Dun Broch clan road back to their castle. So if nobody has seen any of his family members then somebody else from the other areas could have kiddnaped them.

* * *

But because there wasn't a note sent to him he was sure that was the wrong track as well. King Fergus asked his knights to let him ride threw the forest on his own. He needed to let some anger out. King Fergus speared his horce forward, until he came across the 'old wood cutter's' cottage.

The old witch has returned from her travels and was just relaxing herself infront of her fire. As suddenly a knock brought her out of her relaxing state.

"**Hu? Who could that be?" The witch asked herself.**

**Her raven srieked, "Gaaah, maybe a customer,"**

The witch opened the door and blinked as she looked at King Fergus. She chuckled and bowed down to him.

"**Why King Fegus, to what does a wood cutter like myself do the honours of meeting you in person?" The witch asked him.**

**King Fergus lookd around, "Well dear lady, I am on the search for my daughter, wife and 3 sons. Have you seen any of them around here a while ago?"**

"**Gah, he means Merida and his family witch," The crow explained.**

"**Exacly what for a cleaver and cute raven," King Fergus chuckled.**

**The witch rubbed her chin and nodded, "I see King Fergus, well I know that Merida is on her way to India to get some tea leaves, and your wife and 3 sons are hidding in the forest. If I were you I would forge about them. Leave them to be what they are now."**

"**What?" King Fergus asked confused, "What do you mean leave them to what they are? What are they? How can I get them back?"**

"**Nop, sorry King Fergus, but that is how far my hints are alowed to give you, now return home, have a nice hot bath and forget about your family. Ah I know here a bath cure for you." The witch said.**

She handed King Fergus a bag of dried up thorns and lavender leaves. King Fergus nodded his head upset. After not finding them for a fourth time he road back home. The sun was already setting.

As King Fergus got back home he did as the 'wood carver/witch' has told him. He ran a hot bath, tipped the contence of the leaves mixtures into it and then stripped out of his clothes. After testing that the water wasn't to hot or cold the King sunk into the well smelling bath water.

With his own hair and body mixtures the King had a wash and dried himself of. Once he was in his royal roabs the King had a evening meal and then promptly fell asleep in his bedroom. Just dreaming about going hunting.

* * *

The next morning King Fergus had his usua politic orders, he whent hunting, fishing, chopped up some wood and practiced his own fencing and arow shooting. Not once thinking about his missing family.

In the evening he had another meaty food, a quick wash, before promptly going to bed. The servants around the palace were sure that the bath cure was that King Fergus would stop worrying over his family.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry guy's but I had to turn the King Fergus off for the story. It would be a bit pointles if he would be panicing for over 3 years looking for his family. Please review any way."**_


	5. Chapter 5 The love is getting stronger

Chapter 05 The love is just getting stronger

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody, this is a slight part to the 'wanted person' coming into the tale. Lets say this is part one of the 'wanted person'. Part two will come in the 6th chapter."**_

* * *

The next morning Elinor was the first to wake up. She stretched and smiled over to her 'family'. Hubert, Hamish and Harris were still fast asleep. As she carefully raised herself up she noticed Mor'du was gone once more.

'God al mighty, what time does the sir get up every morning?' Elinor thought to herself.

She stretched and made sure not to wake her children up. She walked outside of the cave and saw that the area was covered now with small flowers popping here and there out of the heigh grass area. She ate a few and then searched for Mor'du.

Elinor hopped with the deepest part of her heart that nothing has happened to him. He was the only bear she could turn to, too keep her and her children save. After searching for 2 hours she was suddenly grabbed and shoved hard against the tree.

Elinor almost screamed shocked, but a familiar sent came back to her. She stared at the scared, slightly smaller then back then bear who was glaring at her.

Mor'du was glaring at her with a deep passion and hate in his eye. His deep brown eyes reminded Elinor of delicious chocolate. She was shivering under her knees. Just staring at this massive bear was like looking at her lord and love of a husband.

Just as he was going to let her go the both heard another dangerous mad growl.

"Leave the lass bear alone, Mor'du. You curse of a frigging troll," They both heard behind them.

Mor'du spun round and came face to face with another massive bear, about the same size as him. He growled very low and mad at him. Elinor could see that underneath the bear his balls were dangling.

This was a battle for dominance, and Queen Elinor was going to be the prize mate/bear of either of the two bears.

Mor'du knew if he would let anything happen to Elinor and her children, he would never live it down. He continued to sneak and growl at the second bear before he pounced on him.

"You stupid over grown idiotic, I will give you so many scars you could be turned into a stone statue you twit," The other bear snapped.

Mor'du kicked him harder and bit him violently, "You get your pervert thoughts straight, Bruno (name of the other bear) that lass bear is my friend. I am responsible that nothing happens to her. Don't even ever think of coming near her or me again, if you don't want to die."

Mor'du himself was very weakened by the fight. Never in all his years has he ever fought to protect his 'mate'. He never had a mate that he could call his own. But he couldn't allow Elinor to be exposed to the sexual ways of the bears. Not for anything in this world.

After fighting for another 3 hours, both bears were very battered with blood, wounds, claw and bite marks. But as Mor'du yanked a massive claw out of the other bear he was instantly weakened and in pain.

With a very, very deep and threatening growl Mor'du chased the bear of his home land. But he was still very weakened, even worse then the time King Fergus attacked him with an arrow.

He staggered to his feet and walked back to the cave. There Elinor and the 3 children were waiting for his return. Elinor saw the battered and wounded state of Mor'du and she felt her heart break. He was only this hurt because of her. It was all her own fault.

"M... Mor'du... are you ok?" Elinor asked him worried.

Mor'du nodded his head again, "A bit... stupidly it is the bear mating season. For the next upcoming 2 weeks I have to protect you 4 from not only other humans out for our fur, but also male bears who would want to... um do the love task with you Elinor."

Hubert, Hamish and Harris blinked confused, they just got up and ran after their mother.

"Y... you mean that bear wasn't the last?" Hubert asked.

"I'm afraid not little one. There are sure to be hundreds of more fights. But believe me when I say, I will fight with everything in my power to keep you all save," Mor'du said.

He tucked the children to bed and walked back outside to keep guard. But Elinor couldn't bear to think that her 'protector' was most likely going to be killed by wild bears who were just out to rape her.

She couldn't allow that. So Elinor walked next to Mor'du and looked at him.

"Mor'du, please tell me a way I can help. You are now in this wounded state because of me," Elinor asked.

Mor'du's entire face heated itself up, but he decided to tell her the truth, "W... w... well Elinor... y... you would have to have a mate for the mating season. Mate with him in the deepest depth of love, passion and happiness... its practically a bear way of marriage. The mate which you chose has to provide for you a save home, food and protection. You just need to be loyal to him."

But Elinor could read another detail out of it, "And provide for him a cub or cub's."

Mor'du nodded a bit sad and wanted to run, but Elinor held him back. She pressed him down on the bed and climbed above him. With one claw she made his erection spring out and positioned herself above him.

"E... Elinor... are you sure you want me to be your bear mate?" Mor'du asked scared.

As a reply she kissed him deep and passionate. Mor'du growled as he felt his own lust shoot threw him. They both performed the act perfectly. Elinor cumed at least 3 times as Mor'du pushed into her 3 times as well.

After a perfect mating ritual Elinor smiled and kissed him again and again. Mor'du himself felt a bit ashamed and scared. But Elinor seemed to love the act together.

Both bears got of the bed, Harris, Hubert and Hamish called out to them and they all walked out to the forest. Exactly like Mor'du said other bears were around the area. A lot had already partners, but a lot of others were still single.

Elinor quickly called her cubs to them and the 3 baby bears scurried around their mother scared. Mor'du gave of a soft bromine sound to show he was happy... um well he is. He just had the best mating ritual with a female bear he ever could have wished for.

"Say Mor'du. Is there a place where many bears go to? Like a meeting point?" Hubert asked.

Harris nodded his head, "Yeah, can we meet some of your bear friends?"

Mor'du blinked, he thought very hard over this question. And he had a place idea. But it was to early in the year to go there.

"Well kids, yes I know of a place were hundreds of Scottish bears meet up, but we can only go there next week. It is to early in the year to meet up with others. At the moment the place I now of is just a perfect hunting ground for 'mates'. And with how little experience you 3 have I don't want to risk it." Mor'du said.

Elinor nodded her head, "Good idea Mor'du. Come kids, lets head back home."

The 3 cubs nodded their heads and the family walked back home.

* * *

A week later.

During the week Mor'du had to fight another 13 bears of his territory, and defend Elinor. He and Elinor had another 15 mating rounds before they decided to rest for the rest of the week.

As the sun rose on the 7th day Harris, Hubert and Hamish were up early. They were jumping around the cave excited, for today was the day when Mor'du would take them further into the Scottish woods and let the meet up with other cubs.

"Mummy, Mor'du wake up. Come on." Hamish said.

Harris pulled on his mothers ear and Hubert jumped around Mor'du.

Hubert started complaining down Mor'du's ear: "Come on Mor'du today is the day."

That brought the elder bear quickly back on his feet. "The day? What day? Are you 4 ok?"

The three cubs looked confused, what was he talking about. Mor'du quickly shook his head, this thought was just ridiculous.

"We are fine, we all had our breakfasts, washed furs, went to the toilet and buried it under ground and we want to go now to the bear meeting point you promised us. Come on mum get up." Hubert said.

Elinor growled a bit, but got up none the less. As the two adult bears stretched they nodded their heads, Mor'du and Elinor had their breakfast and then the 5 headed bear 'family' walked out of the cave.

"Ok, but like I warned you before hand guy's it is a long journey." Mor'du said.

The 3 bears nodded their heads. Even Elinor understood it. The 5 headed 'family' walked threw the woods, then Mor'du lead them threw a few mountains where water was flowing freely and plenty of fishing opportunities rose.

But Mor'du snapped at the 3 cups and Elinor not to fish yet. The greatest fishing ground is yet to come. The 5 continued on the journey, but all 4 thought it was unfair that Mor'du won't allow them to fish.

The forest grew and disappeared around them. Mor'du explained that the 'humans' have been deforesting the Scottish forest ever since he can remember. And that there was nothing the bears could do to save their precious honey stashes.

The journey continued. As the 4 bears were about to give up hope, Mor'du suddenly stood still. Harris, Hubert and Hamish almost collided into the bigger bear and Queen Elinor blinked at his sudden stop.

Mor'du faced the family again and placed a paw at his lips.

"Quiet, don't speak yet. But listen... what do you 4 hear?" Mor'du instructed.

The 3 baby bears and Elinor stood still as a statue, their small ears turned round and they focused on ahead. The 4 could hear bears talking to each other, baby bears, grown up bears, even bears fighting, just up ahead.

"A... A bear colony?" Hubert guessed.

Mor'du grinned a bit and nodded his head, he then moved a branch in the way of the family.

And said, "Guy's welcome to the 'Bear water falls of paradise.' Yes we bears have actually named this place."

Elinor, Harris, Hubert and Hamish's mouths dropped down. Just up ahead was a massive shallow water paradise. About 200 different bears were all about, jumping in the waters, swimming, having splash fights with each other, fishing and chatting up a storm.

Mor'du nudged the baby bears a bit forward, Elinor followed after them and on the side of Mor'du. Hubert grinned, this was really a bear paradise.

One bear stopped his swimming moves and rose out of the water, he shook his fur and walked up to Mor'du. Since Mor'du wasn't growling his head off Elinor worked out that this might be a friend of her 'protector'.

"Mor'du? Oh my. Welcome back to 'Bear water falls of paradise', you haven't been around here for years. How are you?" The bear asked him.

Mor'du grinned and nudged him a bit, "I'm fine Steven. And how are you and the family? How was it this year?"

Steven grinned happy. "This year was beautiful. Me and Linda have been blessed with twins this time round. We named them Hannah and Sarah. Both female baby bears. They have their mothers black fur and my brown eyes. They are also incredibly adventurous."

Mor'du nodded his head, Linda, Steven's mate walked up to them and nudged her mate with her head. Their two twins ran and skittered around their paws.

But then Hannah and Sarah stopped, they looked to Mor'du and spotted the three baby cubs.

"Aw. Hello, we are Hannah and Sarah. Who are you three? Would you like to play with us?" Sarah asked them.

Hannah and Sarah ran after Hamish, Harris and Hubert. The three 'baby bears' backed off a bit and looked to Mor'du and Elinor. But the two nodded their heads. The three baby bears nodded and ran after Hannah and Sarah.

The two twin bears were water fighting each other and then swam chased after Hamish, Harris and Hubert. The triplets were really enjoying themselves. Whiles Mor'du was keeping a close eye on the children the other bears were diving under to catch some fish and eat them.

After that Mor'du was the last bear. After he got his fill he lifted himself out of the water and called the children back too their mothers.

Hannah, Sarah, Hamish, Harris and Hubert ran back up to him. Mor'du nodded to the young girl cubs and they scurried back to their mothers. Elinor arose out of the water as well and followed after Mor'du.

But before she left another female bear smiled over to her and said, "Look after Mor'du well. He's never had a family to truly call his own. And good luck with your cup young."

"Wait what do you mean? Cup young?" Elinor asked and looked back to the other bear.

But she just grinned, lifted her own babies on her back and ran after her husband. Elinor blinked confused. She quickly looked around and saw Mor'du had all 3 of her cups on his back and was walking back home.

She shook her head and followed after him. But that nagging feeling didn't leave her that the female bear knew something about her that she didn't know. But what?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Hihihihihihi. I think we all know who I'm talking about, well more exact what. Will Elinor be calm with it, or totally freak out? And what about the triplet bears? Please review."


	6. Chapter 6 The new family member

Chapter 06 A new family member

Quanktumspirit: "This is a half half chapter now. I noticed I haven't mentioned how far Merida is in her quest to get the 'tea' for her mother. And the second half is about the bears. Please review."

* * *

Merida was getting extremely tired threw this quest to get for her mother the tea. It has been many months threw snow, icy rains and now sizzling heats.

As far as she was told by various locals she has crossed from Great Britain to France, road all the way threw France and reached Germany where she switched her horse Angus for Martin.

Then from Germany, into Poland, threw the Ukraine, biting on the southern edge of Russia, all the way threw Kazakhstan, into Uzbekistan, Afghanistan, Pakistan and finally after long last, she reached India.

Threw out the entire ride Martin, her German horse, not once let her down, he carried her over mountains, rivers, fields, threw rain storms and drizzlingly heat.

Merida placed all of her trust into Martin, because otherwise she will be forced to go on by foot. And the horse was darn determined to get Merida to India and back home... well to his home in Germany.

"What do you think Martin, do you think Angus is ok?" Merida asked her horse as they paused for a trot.

Martin gave her a whiter, 'I'm sure he is just peachy. At least he won't suffer threw the southern heat.'

Merida nodded, she only hopped the natives in India were just as helpful and kind as the Germans.

* * *

Back with the bear family.

Elinor started to realize what the other female bear meant with 'cub'. She noticed she was getting more hungry, aggressive over the morning times and heavier. Her stomach was extending, and as that wasn't enough prove that she was pregnant again, she could feel a constant kicking against her stomach, during the day and night.

One evening as she was lying in the broken castle asleep, she suddenly felt water was dripping. Elinor blinked and woke up. She saw Mor'du was up already, pacing outside of the cave and looking up to the New moon that was shining down on his home.

"Mor'du are you ok?" Elinor asked him.

Mor'du stared back at her, fear flashed threw his good eye and a tear ran down the side.

"Are you ok... dear?" Mor'du asked scared.

Elinor blinked, she looked around and saw her 3 triplets were up as well. They looked at their mother worried and confused as well. Mor'du could tell something was going to happen in a bit, but just what that was she didn't know.

Suddenly, Elinor felt an all mighty rip shoot threw her, almost causing the bear to jump out of her skin.

"YEAU!" Elinor roared and bent right over.

"MOTHER! What's going on?" Hamish asked shocked and scared.

Mor'du shook his head and melted before her. "Ok... I thought so. Elinor you are now in the vains. Boys your brother or sister is coming now."

Harrish sighed, "Oh so nothing bad... wait what? What should we do?"

"Elinor, you have to push every time you feel a construction hit you. Don't hit to hard against the cub otherwise you will rip to quickly." Mor'du warned her.

Elinor faced him with tears, and she nodded, she grabbed Mor'du's paws and bent right over, one vain hit was coming after the next.

Elinor stopped for a few seconds and breathed. Mor'du blinked as an idea came to his mind.

"Um, Hamish," Mor'du called out to the cub.

Hamish blinked, "Yes, Mor'du?"

"can you count please? In the time of seconds?" Mor'du asked.

"Yes sir... why?" Hamish asked.

"As I was still human I remembered reading in a pregnancy book that the closer the vains are behind the urge to push is how far the child is out of the mother. I think." Mor'du said.

Elinor looked up and she cried, she was scared that she will do something wrong and lose hers and Mor'du's child. That thought almost broke her heart. Will Mor'du leave her and her 3 babies to die in the wild for the last 2 years?

Mor'du faced her seriously. "Elinor, don't forget to breath and once a vain hits you start pushing."

Elinor nodded her head, "Ok... Hamish... NOW! GAH!"

Elinor pushed, Mor'du's paw was fired up with pain, but leaving her was the last thing on her mind.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Elinor calm down now." Mor'du warned her.

Elinor stopped pushing and breath again, she felt the baby cub was trying everything to get out. Elinor breath and calmed herself down. Mor'du was counting in his head again. Up to 10 minuets.

Then suddenly Elinor felt the next vain hit, she screamed and breath harder, the counting continued.

"Mor'du can we do something to help, please." Harrish begged.

Mor'du continued holding the paw of the mother as she tried bringing her cub to the world. Mor'du gave his thoughts what would be needed after the baby was born, according to his calculation the child will be in the world at around the evening time.

"Yes, if you 3 promise us not to do anything stupid, then you can walk around the woods. I'm guessing that most of the bears would be with their own families helping their partners with the births. But return in the evening. When walking threw the forest make sure no humans catch you, keep your eyes open for any traps. And if you want to go fishing don't drown in the rivers." Mor'du warned the 3 bears.

The cubs nodded and walked outside, one last glance at their mother, she smiled up as she stopped pushing and nodded her head. Before the torture continued.

* * *

The 3 baby bears walked threw the woods, by a few trees they climbed them up and down, jumped from branch to branch and then at one tree they climbed right to the top and just relaxed, warming their brown furs in the sun.

"How do you guys think our sister Merida is coping in the search for the cure?" Hamish asked his brothers.

Harrish smiled back to them. "I'm sure she is doing excellent. Sooner or later she will come home and all 4 of us will be turned back to humans."

"You mean we 5. Us 3, our mother Elinor and our baby brother or sister." Hamish pointed out.

It was very quiet. Hamish and Harrish nodded their heads. But then the baby bears stopped, suddenly, the thought of not having the black fur, strong muscles and long claws any more made them feel nude.

The 3 baby bears hung their heads, the very long winter sleep, Mor'du protecting them and treating all 4 of them like the family he never had, made the bears feel happy. This was like their real family. And in a few hours a new family member will be joining them.

Could they really just let their bear life go and live a normal human life, just like that?

* * *

Back with Mor'du and Elinor.

The pushing and groaning continued, quite often Elinor clawed herself deeper and harder into Mor'du for which she apologised to him time and again. Mor'du's temper was just to leave her there in pain, but the excitement that she will be giving birth to his young in a few hours made the older bear stay in place.

Elinor had to have another pause, she felt like she wasn't making any progress. But then a thought crossed her mind. She remembered at the beginning she told her daughter Merida about the ancient kingdom of Mor'du. So... how old would he be now? Is this curse permanent forever? Until someone kills one?

"Mor'du, how old are you actually? You act and work like a 30 year old man. But from the day of your real birth to now, how old would you be?" Elinor asked.

Mor'du blinked, "Push, stop and breath again first Elinor. I'll have to do a bit of calculating."

Elinor nodded her head, she continued with the pushing, and then breathing again. Mor'du looked around his home. It has been destroyed a few years ago and it was complete as he was transformed, from what he has heard a few people talk about his home they have assumed it to have existed between 100 and 200 years.

"Guys, I would guess I'm about 230 years old. This kingdom was build by mine and my brothers father, before he split it up and I self destructed the entire area as well as my brothers... " Mor'du explained.

The bears nodded their heads, they didn't decide to push further into a subject that is so obviously hurting him. So that also means that he curse placed on the 4 will last forever, until Merida returns with the cure.

Quickly all 4 bears were brought back to the now time as Elinor gave a final scream. Blood and a sack shot from her behind and the blood sicked into the pavement.

Mor'du pulled his hand back from where Elinor has clawed herself into him. She sighed, that labour was even longer then she first thought. The three triplets looked to Mor'du as he walked carefully to the back, where Elinor just gave birth to his cub.

He broke the water bubbles surrounding the tiny baby bear, he lifted it up and walked with it back forward to Elinor, she sighed, as Mor'du placed the cub in her paws he pulled back from her, leaving her to clean her baby up.

"Mother? What is it? The gender?" Hamish asked looking at his and his brothers new sibling.

Elinor smiled as she finished cleaning the cub up. "It's a girl guys. A female bear."

Mor'du smiled as well. He licked one more time over her head and then quickly left. Elinor and the baby triplets cooed over the new baby and cleaned their sibling up as well. Before chatting up a storm.

The little tinny baby bear breathe in the fresh air around herself, she opened her eyes and stared directly into her mothers eyes. Elinor smiled, she had the exact same dark brown eyes as Mor'du, but a small heart shaped fur around her ear like her mother and 3 brothers. The baby gawed and growled sweetly around her family.

"Hey Mor'du." Hamish called after the 'father'.

Mor'du froze in his step, "Yes?"

"What should we call our sister?" Harrish asked.

Mor'du smiled, "Whatever you want."

Elinor looked to him, "You should name her, please Mor'du. You are her father."

Mor'du nodded, billions of names shot threw his head, but then he had an idea.

"We should call her Rona, which means: wise ruler." Mor'du suggested.

The three triplets and Elinor smiled and nodded their heads.

Hamish licked over his sisters head, "Welcome then to the family, Rona."

Elinor nodded her head, she held the baby cub closer to her chest, Rona blinked a bit, then nibbed a bit at her mothers breasts, then she drank deeper and cooed over her milk.

Whiles Elinor relaxed with Rona, and Mor'du went off to get for the family some more fish, Harrish then realised a problem.

"Oh no guys." Harrish said as he stared at his and his brothers new baby sister.

Hubbert looked to his brother, "What's wrong Harrish?"

"Our older sister is out to get the tea cure to transform us 4 back... b... but she doesn't know about our baby sister, Rona. Merida might not bring enough tea back to transform all 5 back." Harrish said worried.

Elinor blinked, she couldn't imagine letting Rona go and live in the wild all on her own. What are they going to do?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Here is the new baby: Rona. Will Merida be able to turn everyone back from bears to normal? Please review."


	7. Chapter 7 The return home

Chapter 07 The return home

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I noticed in the Brave film that the witch doesn't have a name. Well she will become: Belladonna Barkridge. Merida is off to India to visit Belladonna's cousin: Ella Dee."

* * *

Still with the bears.

The summer in Scotland was lovely and warm. Mor'du has showed Elinor, Hamish, Harrish and Hubbert how to scratch on trees their old winter fur off. Their 'half sister' Rona didn't have much winter fur, being only now about a month old.

She was a lovely little sister to the bears. The triplet brothers played with her and made sure she stayed out of trouble. Elinor provided for her baby cub the milk and Mor'du fished for the older baby bears their fishes for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Gaba." Rona giggled happily as her older brothers played with her.

They played with her, 'hide and honey seek'. In various small hidden places. It was fun for all 4 of them.

Elinor sighed happy and watched over her children as careful as any mother would. She noticed around the neighbourhood with the other bears they all had their cubs as well, male, female and happy father and mother bears.

'Will we all be able to stay together forever? Oh Merida how are you anyway? My darling first daughter, please come home soon.' Elinor thought as she watched over her 'bear family' with Mor'du.

* * *

With Merida

It was the height of summer as Merida has reached India. She cleaned and took very good care of her 'rental' horse, Martin. He was pleased to be in a bit warmer country then Germany.

During the entire ride he never gave up on Merida and Merida didn't give up on him. If he was injured then he would be taken care of by her.

Merida does have a lot of horse knowledge threw taking care of her steed Angus.

Anyway as the two road further into India they meet up with a weird older woman. She had thick gray hair, a crooked nose, wearing glasses and she had the most greenest eyes ever.

Her skin was a dark brown and she was at the moment picking weeds from a 'tea plantain'.

"Hello, my name is Merida Dunbroch. I was sent to you from Scotland Great Britain by a witch to find some tea. My mother Queen Elinor Dunbroch has accidentally been turned into a bear." Merida explained to the older woman.

The older woman looked up and smiled, "Ah Merida. Yes I was told by my cousin: 'The witch Belladonna Barkridge' that you would be coming to me. Come down girl and I can show you around."

"What is your name?" Merida asked.

"My name is Ella Dee. Anyway dear girl, welcome to the 'Tea withered plantar'. My pride and joy. I've been growing tea leaves ever since the 4th century. Come inside dear girl and I'll set your tea together." Ella explained.

Merida looked a little uneasy, as she got inside Ella Dee's home she spotted a black bird, it almost looked like a raven. But it wasn't.

The bird turned to Merida, "My name is Mima and I am a Spangled Drongo. Ella has raised me from an egg and taught me how to talk."

"I am not to surprised. The witch- I'm sorry: Belladonna Barkridge has a talking raven as well." Merida explained.

Mima nodded her head, "I know. He is a nuisance of a bird."

"Oh shush now Mima. I have to go now to the plantain, come Merida. I would like to show you the power of the 'Tea leaves' that grow in this country." Ella Dee snapped and then explained to Merida.

She took a walking stick and covered her head with a head scarf. She placed over her upper body a sort of basket and walked outside into the Indian heat.

Merida picked a sun hat and covered her eyes over. As she followed Ella she saw that a lot of Indian locals greeted her with kindness. They seemed to respect her as a natural herbalist.

'Hopefully these tea leaves will save my mother.' Merida thought.

As they came to the tea plantain Merida saw no tools to work with, only two baskets. Ella picked one up and swung it over her shoulders, then she pointed to the second one and asked Merida to help her with the harvesting.

"Now Merida, the tea harvesting it a delicate job. You see all the billions of tea plants? Please only pick about 3 or 4 leaves from a stem of 10. The others need to stay behind to be grown for next years harvest. We need 2 baskets full to have enough tea for your mothers re-transformation, and I think some others need to be transformed as well. Once we have the two baskets full to the brim then we have to return with the tea leaves to my home." Ella Dee explained.

Merida nodded, she placed the basket over her back, it was surprisingly light for her to carry. She watched as Ella entered the tea plantain and started looking at the tea plants. She picked several leaves and then walked up and down the rows, always picking at a few bushes the tea leaves.

Merida followed her example and by sun down they had the two baskets full to the brim with tea leaves. Merida looked at the plantain to see if she could tell the difference from the picked leaves or not. Now she understood, by leaving some tea leaves behind on the stems it looked like the flower was still alive, they will surely grow for next years harvest even juicier.

"Come Merida. We have to return to my home now. Before the afternoon sun reaches it's highest pike." Ella called back.

Merida followed her, they placed the gardening tools all back, walked with the two heavy tea filled baskets back to Ella's home. Once there Merida was asked to tip both contents of teas on the floor where a carpet was placed. The leaves were withered and left to dry for 3 hot days. As the last leaf has reached a crumbling stage Ella and Merida cleaned them all up.

She weighed all the tea leaves and together Merida saw they have collected and in the dried state she managed to get 500 grams of tea. Ella packed every last inch of the dried up tea leaves into a bag and fastened it tightly.

She stored the tea bag into Merida's other bag and then smiled up to her.

"Just tell Belladonna Barkridge to set a hot pot of water. It has to reach a temperature of 100 degrees, then throw directly the bag into the hot burning water. Let it set for 7 to 10 minuets. Then instantly remove the tea bag, give it another stir, get then a normal cup and fill it with the tea water. The victimised bear has to drink the entire tea cup empty and think back to it's original form before becoming a bear. Once the person has calmed down and decided in his or her heart what they wished to become the spell will dissolve and transform the victim back to a human." Ella explained.

Merida nodded, "Thank you so much for your help."

"Now get back home as fast as you can. Time is of the essence." Ella said.

Merida nodded, she collected the last of her belongings and road with Martin back home. Ella sent threw a fire message to Belladonna Barkridge that Merida was on her way back home. And that she should keep an eye on the bears.

* * *

Back in Scotland with the witch.

Belladonna received the message from her cousin, Ella Dee. She looked worried into her water caulren and focused on the 'bear family'.

"Oh dear. This is not good. Merida be prepared for a surprise once you get home." The witch sighed.

She hoped that Merida has indeed collected enough leaves and will be back home on time.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. Will Merida be able to transform her brothers, mother and new baby sister back? And will Elinor be able to let her life go as a bear? Just like that? Please review."


	8. Chapter 8 Home disaster home

Chapter 08 Home disaster home

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I only own Rona, no one else."

* * *

The bear family enjoyed their time during the spring, the 'princes', 'princess' and Queen Elinor watched as the Scottish forests were changing colours, flowers and beauty.

They were use to it by now, but it always left a warm and happy feeling for all bears inside the pit of their stomach.

Rona was the only bear who looked at the growing trees and plants with awwe and often got herself in trouble.

For example, as he bears were fishing again at a water creak, Mor'du counted the 'children's heads' threw and noticed one missing. Rona.

Rona has dived even deeper then her brothers, Mor'du quickly dived after her and pulled her out of the water, saving her life. Her brothers gave her a snap talk, never to try and drown herself again. Rona had no choice but to apologise and thank her father for saving her life.

The bears stayed cuddled together then and looked to the sky. The sun was shining warm down and soon summer was going to come. And Elinor and her 3 children knew, soon Merida was going to come home and transform all 4 back, but did they really want to leave their lives as bears behind, just to be Queen and Princes over Scotland?

* * *

Merida reached Germany all over again. As she got back to the country, Martin road with a instinct threw the German forests.

"I can't wait to see Angus again. I hope he is still ok." Merida said happy.

"I'm sure he is fine. I hope you liked the ride up to India, did I do everything to your satisfaction?" Martin asked her.

Merida hugged him, "Absolute perfect. I hope I cared for you well enough."

Martin snorted happy and galloped faster, "You were perfect, Angus is lucky to have you as a horse owner."

"He sure is. Here we are." Merida said.

She managed to find the same German clang that she 'borrowed' Martin from. As she entered a German chieftain walked out and caught Martin back in.

"Good job, did everything work out in the end Merida?" The chieftain asked Merida.

Merida smiled, she got her belongings down from the horse and hugged him, "Absolute perfect. Martin is a very well trained and strong horse. Can I have mine back please?"

The Chieftain nodded his head, the clang members walked to the horse stalls and brought Angus back. As Merida and Angus clasped eyes with each other they beamed happy. Angus galloped up too her, reared up and then nosed his head with Merida's.

Merida held her own tears back as she hugged her beloved horse back. "Oh Angus, I've missed you too big fella. How was it? Did the German tribes treat you well?"

Angus nodded his head, reared up and he showed that he was cleaned and well feed, ready for the ride home again. Merida nodded, the German tribe filled her food and water supplies back up and Merida thanked them for the care and hospitality they gave them both, and a special thanks to Martin for carrying her for so long.

"Just get home and take care of your family." One of the German people told her in german.

Merida nodded and galloped on her last stretch towards her home country.

* * *

As Merida finally came home she entered the forest first, trying to find her mother again.

"Elinor! Mother where are you? Its me Merida. Mom!" Merida called out.

The bears heard her, Elinor called her children down and the 6 bears walked up to her.

Hubbert, Hamish and Harrish beamed as they saw their oldest sister, back in Scotland from her long journey to India.

"MERIDA!" they cheered and ran up to their sister.

Merida bent down and hugged her brothers, "Oh I am glad you all are ok. Wait a sec, three baby bears? Mother you haven't-"

But the baby bears shook their head, they pointed to her and back to the mother bear.

"Oh no, Hubbert, Hamish and Harrish I take it?" Merida asked her brothers.

The mother bear and the 3 baby bears all nodded their heads. Merida shook her head. But then a second large bear walked up with a small bear on his shoulders, the small bear was even smaller then her 3 brothers.

Merida's eyes widened shocked, "Mor'du?"

He nodded his head and bowed down to her, Merida smiled a bit and bowed back to him, after all, despite being a transformed cursed bear, he was still the last king of his fallen kingdom.

Merida smiled and carefully approached him, she stretched her hand out and Mor'du pushed his old head towards it. They didn't attack, because there was no reason too.

Merida smiled. "I think I have you to thank for looking after my mother and brothers Mor'du?"

Mor'du smiled and nodded, then he bowed even lower and allowed Rona to climbed off him. The baby bear cub climbed down and looked to Merida in awww.

She turned to her father and mother, they didn't seem to be attacking this strange red girl, so they knew her.

Merida bent down and looked to her, "Mother is this yours and Mor'du's child?"

Queen Elinor smiled and nodded her head. Merida smiled back, but the little bear was getting a bit scared and ran back to her 'mother'.

"Anyhow guy's, we have to find the witches cottage again, I've managed to collect the tea leaves as required to turn you all back. Come." Merida said.

The 6 bears followed Merida out of the forest, after walking for about 2 hours they came back across to the witches cottage.

The 'wood carver' was outside and working on more bear statues. The 6 bears blinked as she seemed to be sunken into her work.

Merida walked up to her and patted the 'wood carver' on her back. The wood carver looked up.

"Um... Belladonna Barkridge?" Merida asked.

The wood carver blinked and looked to Merida, "How do you know my real name?"

"Your cousin: Ella Dee in India has told me. Anyhow, here are the herbs you have asked for." Merida explained.

Belladonna smiled at them, she nodded picked up a walking stick and whistled, the raven flew down onto the stick and she entered her cottage.

"I would recommend for your mother and brothers to stay outside for now, there is not much room for all bears and my wood work home." Belladonna explained.

The 6 transformed bears nodded and waited outside of the hut for the cure.

* * *

Inside the hut

Merida and Belladonna entered the home.

Merida placed the herb bag on the side and faced Belladonna.

"Belladonna, your cousin Ella Dee has told me: We have to set a pot of water to boil, it has to reach 100 degrees centigrade. Then the herb bag has to sit inside the pot for about 7 to 10 minuets, we have to remove the tea bag and stir the tea inside the pot around once more. Once the tea is ready we have to fill it in smaller cups and give it to the transformed bear's." Merida explained.

"Ok. She was always a great expert in the herb industry. Ok come then." Belladonna said.

She got her witches pot out, with Merida and her raven the 3 filled the pot up with water, the fire underneath was feed more wood and they stirred inside the pot. The tea smell came out and filled the room with a calming sense.

The victimised bear has to drink the entire tea cup empty and think back to it's original form before becoming a bear. Once the person has calmed down and decided in his or her heart what they wished to become the spell will dissolve and transform the victim back to a human.

* * *

Outside

Mor'du, Elinor and the 4 baby bears sat back and watched as they saw small black clouds billowing out of the chimney.

"It's going to be very strange." Hubbert said looking at his paws.

Hamish, Harrish, Mor'du, Elinor and Rona looked to Hubbert confused.

"What strange?" Rona asked her brother.

Hubbert blushed a bit, "Well, we 4, me, Harrish, Hamish and Elinor were transformed to be bears 2 years ago, and now to be turned back human? And you Rona, you have only lived with us for about a year, you have been created half human and half bear, out of two half bears. How would you cope being human?"

Rona nodded her head. The children bears noticed Elinor walked a bit away from them and hung her head lower, tears were building up in her eyes and she quietly cried before herself. Mor'du was on the other end and hung his head as well.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Hamish asked.

Elinor looked up. But before she could bring a word out the 'wood carver' came back out with Merida.

"Ok guy's the 'tea' is ready. Who is first?" Merida asked and looked to her bear family.

But before they could decide on who should be transformed back, King Fergus found them.

"Oh no. Dad don't attack the bears please. They are Elinor, Hamish, Harrish and Hubert. Please dad leave Lord Mor'du alone." Merida quickly explained to her father.

"Wait what?" King Fergus asked confused.

The mother bear nodded her head.

"We'll prove it to you, boy's." Merida said.

Hamish, Harrish and Hubert nodded their heads, Merida filled a cup full of the tea and handed it to her 3 brothers. From her bag Merida got her brothers Scottish kilts and uniforms, as well as her mothers favourite green dress.

Hamish took the tea and uniform first, he drank the tea and was transformed back into a boy. He quickly placed his clothes over and nodded.

Harrish and Hubert drank the same potion and were turned back into their toddler sizes, each quickly got dressed as well.

"See dad?" they asked their father.

King Fergus nodded his head, "I see, but who is the 4th bear and the bigger one?"

"Elinor and... I'm guessing Elinor's other child." Merida said and looked to the baby bear confused.

"But we only have 4 children, not 5." King Fergus asked confused.

Merida nodded, she looked to her 'younger sibling'. "Let me guess, you are the child of Elinor and Mor'du?"

The baby bear nodded her head, Merida sighed, well she will just have to cope with having a 'half-sibling' now in her life. Using a pair of scissors she got her second dress out, cut that a bit smaller and measured out on her brothers to see that it will fit.

As it was done she handed her 'younger sister' the tea and she drank it as well. And to Elinor and Mor'du's surprise, their daughter turned into a human girl herself. She has the same dark brown hair as her mother and 'father'. Quickly Merida placed her into the dress and marvelled at her younger sister.

"What is your name actually," Merida asked her 'half-sibling'.

"My... name... is... Rona..." Rona explained, struggling a bit with the human speech.

Merida smiled, "Nice to meet you Rona, I'm your oldest half-sibling Merida."

Rona nodded her head, Mor'du and Elinor were smiling, a bit pleased that the curse was also placed on their only child.

"Last but not least, the queen herself." Merida said and handed the last cup to her mother.

Elinor nodded her head, she ran first with the tea behind a boulder and drank it, with in a few seconds she was back to being a human. Merida walked round and handed her mother her dress as well. Elinor changed into it and as it was all clear to look she walked back round.

Back to being a human, back to being a queen... but Elinor didn't feel right on the inside. Sure her place was to rule with her 5 children and her husband, King Fergus over Scotland... but her heart was yearning for the freedom a bears life would bring.

Elinor was brought back out of her thoughts as Merida spoke up.

"I see you all are back to normal. Are you all feeling fine?" Merida asked, first looking at her siblings and then to her mother.

"I'm fine." Hubbert said.

"All systems go," Hamish said smiling.

Harrish hugged Merida, "It's good to see you back home sis."

Even Rona got used to having a human voice, "Love you I big sis."

Merida chuckled and hugged her again, "I love you all as well. Mum, everything ok as well?"

But Elinor sat down and looked to the ground, the transformed children sat around her and all 5 children gave the Queen a hug. Elinor smiled a bit and gave all her children an individual hug.

"Mother what's wrong?" Merida asked again.

"It's just..." Queen Elinor said as more tears fell, she looked up and back to Mor'du. "It will be hard to be back the normal Queen I was before. We've lived quite a wild and free life as bears, travelled over mountains and meet up with other bears, took care of each other and sleeps over 4 months during the winter... I... I just don't want Mor'du to be forced back into the wild all alone. He protected us, defended the family and took care of us, he was even badly wounded as he had to defend me from a wild predator of a bear... we owe Mor'du the fact that we survived the years together."

Mor'du blinked and growled back to her, "It's ok Elinor, you don't owe me anything. It was my pleasure to support your bear family over the years."

Queen Elinor shook her head, "Its not just that you supported us. What have we done to defend you or do anything to repay you?"

The witch handed Mor'du a human speaking voice, he thanked her, sat down and then explained to Merida and his 'family' what they have done.

"Well Queen Elinor, for starters all 4 of you, now 5 including the child, have been a great companion. I finally had some one else to look out for other then myself. Second all of you held me warm as we slept during the winter in the ice cold castle... and... and the time we 'mated' with each other you flooded me with love that I could barely repay back. I defended you all against the other bears because I wanted you all to stay safe. Don't worry about me. I've lived over hundreds of years all alone, and some how will manage to live back a wild normanic life." Mor'du explained.

"Mor'du... do... do you love my mother?" Merida asked him.

"Merida-" Queen Elinor said blushing harder.

But the bear suddenly bowed lower, his eyes stayed on the floor, he started to cry, and as he lifted his head again he nodded. "Y... yes Merida... I... I think I have fallen in lo- grrrrrrr."

The voice was gone again. Mor'du bowed lower and more tears fell as a soft grrr came from his voice.

Queen Elinor's face grew bright red, he actually liked her back. The queen sat down shocked. Her emotions for Mor'du were ridding a roller coaster at the moment. Her heart was yearning for her to transform back into a bear and stay with him. But her head was telling her to remain the Queen, remain faithful to King Fergus and to guard her family...

She then had an idea, "I know... um Miss Belladonna was it? Can you transform half of my soul into a bear again and the children's and the other half stays a human?"

Mor'du looked up and blinked, Belladonna blinked, she got her 'witches cooking book' and nodded her head.

"Yes I have a receipt for that. But kids, would you like to stay half bear and half human?" Belladonna asked the children.

Hamish, Harrish, Hubbert and Rona nodded their heads.

The witch Belladonna nodded her head, she started cooking on the receipt with different herbs again. She used again from all individuals hair samples and muttered a spell under her breath. As the pot bubbled a bit another cake came out.

She sliced it into 5 pieces and handed it to the individuals. Elinor, Hamish, Harrish, Hubbert and Rona took a small piece. They looked to Merida, King Fergus and Mor'du and nodded their heads.

"What are you doing now?" King Fergus asked.

The 5 humans ate the cake, they then suddenly collapsed down and felt half of their souls leave them. The wind picked up and about 2 minuets later a big bear and 4 baby bears appeared next to them.

King Fergus helped his sons, step-daughter and wife back up, they looked to the new bears and smiled, it worked.

The Bear Queen Elinor blinked and stared at the real Queen Elinor. The same with the 4 bears.

Suddenly behind them they heard Mor'du's quiet crying.

Queen Elinor the human looked to her 'bear spirit', she stared right back and blinked, they could see tears build up between them both.

"Go Bear Elinor, go to your new husband and beloved, and guard over your family with all the love like I will guard over mine." Queen Elinor said.

The bear Elinor nodded her head, they embraced each other and she called to her baby cubs, the baby bears nodded, hugged the individual children before running with their 'bear mother' back to Mor'du.

As the bears were out of sight Queen Elinor sighed, but her daughter, Merida was confused.

"So mother... you are in love with Lord Mor'du?" Merida asked her mother carefully.

"Not any more Merida, I was and your brothers and half-sister loved him too." Queen Elinor said.

"But we much prefer being human, even if half of our souls are now bears." Rona said now getting more use to her human speech.

The family smiled and returned to the castle Dun'broch.

* * *

With the bears.

As Elinor B. reached Mor'du again with 'their' cubs she saw he was bent over a river, sliently crying before himself.

She motioned to her cubs to remain quiet, they listened to his quiet sobbing of a speech to himself and the 'river'.

'I should have known, that a love that has grown over the course of 3 years would never last. What were you hoping Mor'du? She is a royal queen, the most beautiful woman/bear you have ever known. And the greatest mother to her children. But she loves King Fergus, he'd better treat her like a heigh god if anything... I would even give my own mind up just to hear or see her again.' Mor'du brrred before himself upset.

The four baby bears giggled, they had an idea, Hamish asked their mother to stay back, quietly they walked forward and embraced Mor'du.

Mor'du picked the children's senses up and blinked, 'What? Hamish, Harrish, Hubbert and Rona? But... but why are you here?"

"Why not daddy?" Hamish asked hugging him.

Harrish smiled, "You protected us and-"

"Supported us threw these hard times-." Hubbert finished it off.

"We want to stay a bear family with you father. All 5 of us love you." Rona said.

Mor'du blinked shocked, "What five?"

He turned right around and stared shocked to Queen Elinor in her bear form.

She smiled, "Yes five. Mor'du... I love you as well. And so do our children. And don't worry about King Fergus, our human souls are with him and our bear souls are with you."

Mor'du smiled and bowed to her, "If that is your wish-"

"But also Mor'du... c..." Queen Elinor suddenly said and blushed.

Mor'du blinked, he stared confused as she kissed him and stared deep into his brown eyes.

Queen Elinor nodded and asked directly out of her heart, "Can we all stay a bear family forever. And would you do me the honour and be my mate for life? I love you and so do our children."

Mor'du could barely believe his ears, Queen Elinor and her children wanted to be apart of his life forever? And Elinor loves him back? He nodded and kissed Q- no Elinor passionate, giving her all his love.

As he let her go he smiled, "I'd be honoured my love. Ok? Come kids, lets all go home."

All 5 bears nodded their heads and together the bear family returned back home. Happy and pleased to be together forever.

* * *

At the castle Dun'broch

As the royal family settled into their home, Merida blinked, she knew now from calculating that she was now 19 years old. Her brothers were 5 years old and her baby sister only about 2 years old. But what about the contract of being married? Her mother still had the 3 lords to please and she still had to pick one, most likely tomorrow seeing as it was now night time.

Merida walked into her mothers office where her mother has pulled herself back after returning home. She looked at her, her mother was back in her green dress, her hair was combed back and closed off like always and Merida saw that she was bent over a few letters, writing something important out and stamping them later on with her seals.

"Oh Merida," Queen Elinor said as she saw her eldest daughter was in her office. "Come in my dear, what's wrong?"

Merida curtsied in front of her mother and approached her desk, "Mother... can you ever forgive me for turning you into a bear? I had no idea that the cake could transform you and I put you and my younger brothers into immortal danger. I just didn't want to be forced into a marriage for which I was to young."

"I know Merida, I should have not forced you. But there is one potential for you transforming me. Had you not then Mor'du would be still all alone, I wouldn't have learned how it is to be free form my royal duties and you and your brothers wouldn't have now a new baby sister." Elinor explained.

"I'm pleased that nothing to bad has happened. And mother... I love you." Merida said and embraced her mother.

Queen Elinor smiled, she hugged her daughter back and stroked over her orange hair.

"I love you to my darling girl. And you are not to mad for having now a younger sister?" Elinor asked.

"No mum, I've always wanted a sister." Merida said beaming, then she had an idea, "Talking about sisters, I'll go and check on her now."

Merida was about to run out, as Queen Elinor gave her a stare.

"*coughing*." Queen Elinor went and stared at her daughter.

Merida stopped and smiled back to her, "And I will see to my brothers as well. Making sure that all 4 of us will play and do something together."

Queen Elinor smiled, "That's the spirit my dear."

Merida nodded and left her mothers office, Queen Elinor smiled and continued working over the letters.

* * *

Hubbert, Hamish and Harrish have decided to show their baby sister Rona around the castle and set her up in their bedroom. She was big enough to have a children's bed and they even climbed up into the attic to get some of their older sisters children's toys, small horses, a plastic castle, and various dolls and small stuffed bears.

As they had her bedroom set up they played with her some form of a knight hood game, with Rona being the maid.

They giggled and chuckled together, that was until a knock came at their door.

"Hu? Oh come in, the door is open." Hubbert called out.

The door was opened and Merida walked in. Her brothers smiled and hugged her.

"Hi guys, how is everything with Rona going on?" Merida asked as she melted down to meet their height.

Hamish smiled and pointed to her, Merida saw that her sister has changed into a nice red dress as she was her brothers age. And she even wore a small crown.

"Hi... big sis. We were... just relaxing... for now." Rona explained.

Merida nodded, "I can see that. And Rona do you think you can cope with living now as a princess?"

Rona nodded her head, "As... long as I... know that I... have... you and... our family... to support us...I am... sure to... cope."

"That's good to know. And maybe after dinner we can all play hide and seek together or something." Merida suggested.

Rona and her triplet brothers all nodded their heads. Merida got a book out and began to read to her siblings some fairy tales, that way spending some much needed brother and sister bonding time for all 4 of them to feel complete. This was truly a family to be proud of.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Finally finished. God all mighty did this take long. Please review. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got threw out this entire tale."


End file.
